THE B PROYECT
by Annea Granger M
Summary: Draco es un agente especial de una compañia ultrasecreta, ha sido promovido y tiene una nueva misión que va a cambiar su vida...Aceptará?
1. ASUNTO: Secreto

**NEW STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**

**The** **B** **Proyect **

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**ASUNTO: Secreto**_

**EXPEDIENTE Nº B** **158W744j694-4 (Léase B1W7j6-4)**

**Identificación**

Nombre: Hermione Jane Granger

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 26 años

Fecha de Nacimiento: Septiembre 19 de 1980

Lugar de origen: Bridlington, Yorkshire.

Tipo de Sangre: A Rh+

**Datos Familiares**

Nombre del Padre: Armand Granger

Ocupación: Dentista "Clínica Odontológica de Bridlington"

Nombre de la Madre: Jane OByrne

Ocupación: Dentista "Clínica Odontológica de Bridlington"

Hermanos: Ninguno

**Datos Académicos**

Estudios: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

Educación Superior: Escuela de Aurores del Reino Unido (Graduada con Honores en 2do lugar)

Escuela Inglesa de Medimagia (Graduada con Honores en 5to lugar)

Ocupación: Directora del Departamento de Inteligencia y Urgencias Sanitarias del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido

**Datos Personales**

Estatura: 5.8 ft

Peso: 140 pds

Cabello: Castaño Rizado

Ojos: Café oscuro

Calzado: 8

Residencia: Londres, Inglaterra

Estado Civil: Casada

Tiempo de Matrimonio: 2 años

Esposo: Derek Alexander Lextrump

Edad: 30 años

Ocupación: Secretario General del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido

**Amistades mas cercanas: **

Harry James Potter (Director del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia de R.U.)

Ronald Billius Weasley (Guardian-Capitan del equipo de Quidditch Chudley Cannons)

Neville Frank Longbottom (Profesor Titular de Herbología en Hogwarts)

Sören Olds (Reconocido escritor austriaco)

Ginevra Molly Weasley (Ama de Casa)

Luna Allysa Weasley (antes Lovegood) ( Medimaga residente en el Departamento de Urgencias del Hospital San Mungo)

Amaia Lextrump (Diseñadora de modas, mundo muggle y mundo mágico)

**Gustos:**

Color: Rojo

Número: 1

Comida: Lasagna

Bebida: Te al limón

Mascotas: Gato (Crookshanks) y una lechuza ( Little Bit)

Libro: Discurso sobre el Método (R. Descartes)

Autor favorito: William Golding

Película favorita: Breakfast at Tiffanys

Diseñador Favorito: Oscar de la Renta

Música: Classic & Pop

**Tips** **(Notas de enclave)**

-Detesta madrugar por encima de las 9: 00 a.m. aunque después de esa hora considera tiempo perdido

-Siempre se acuesta a dormir a las 12: 00 p.m., pues considera que antes es tiempo perdido.

-Su desayuno Favorito son "Cinnamon Quaker Squares" con leche y banana

-Considera que "primero incomoda pero jamás desarreglada"

-Ha tenido 4 novios: Victor Eugene Krum a los 14 años

Ronald Billius Weasley a los 17 años

Cristóbal Balenciaga a los 21 años

Derek Alexander Lextrump a los 23 años

-Conoció a su actual esposo en el desayuno en el que él y sus colegas le hacían la entrevista de trabajo _(n/a: mmmmm, bastante ético)_ y es lo que ambos denomina amor a primera vista

- Se casó de blanco en una boda de ensueño realizada en la capilla de Bloomsbury, en Londres y celebró la recepción en el Hotel Royal Palace del la ciudad

-Su luna de miel fue un recorrido por toda la Grecia Mitológica y Asia Menor

-Adora dormir con medias

-Llora viendo los finales románticos de las películas rosa

-Vive en Noaks Hill Nº 4, una exclusiva casa de 100mts² (en el Londres mágico), de la que ella y su esposo diseñaron los planos y contrataron a su cuñada (Amaia Lextrump) para que se encargara de la decoración

-Detesta los deportes y solo le gusta nadar como pasatiempo

-El domingo suele pasarlo con su familia y amigos en fiestas de campo o en actividades de integración

-Tiene titulo de Dama de Honor en el Museo de Londres (Tanto mágico como muggle)

- Le enoja que le pregunten si está enojada, ser impuntual, que sean impuntuales con ella, que no le atiendan al instante, las mentiras, los acosos, los abusos, ser usada, que las cosas se salgan de SU control; las legumbres, la comida fría, la gente que no se cuida, la gente que no respeta la individualidad, el orgullo, la petulancia, la burla y la gente arrogante, LAS ESCOBAS…(Nota del lector: _será subirse en una_)

-Le gusta que la traten bien, que la respeten y respetar, la gente calurosa, las opiniones abiertas, la autonomía, discutir de política y religión, que le atiendan, el romance, las cenas novelescas, las rosas blancas y las rojas, las margaritas de colores, el chocolate y dormir.

-El último libro que se le leyó esta semana fue _A este lado del paraíso _de Scott Fitzgerald, regalado por su esposo

-Asegura estar perdidamente enamorada.

-Quiere tener 4 hijos: Derek jr. Alexander James, Annea Marie y Alexia Louise

-Le gusta ir a cine todos los viernes en la noche aún si su esposo no la acompaña

(las notas de enclave son de fundamental conocimiento para realizar el seguimiento del caso, favor memorizarlas)

**Horario**

Trabajo

Lunes a Jueves: 9: 00a.m. a 1: 00 p.m. y 2:00 p.m. a 5p.m.

Viernes: 8: 00 a.m. a 2: 00 p.m.

Alterno

Sábado y domingo: Descanso, Familia y amigos

Actividades

-Cine

-Shopping con amigas

-Visitas a los museos

-Restaurantes y bares de moda

-Sábado de Juegos con amigos

-Acompañar a su esposo a practicar quidditch

-Leer

-Visitas a Hogwarts y al "Orfanato Potter para niños magos"

-Cocinar

-Pasar mucho tiempo con su pareja

Itinerario

La Sra Granger-Lextrump sale de…

---"_NO ME PAGAN LO SUFICIENTE, NO ME PAGAN LO SUFICIENTE, NO ME PAGAN LO SUFICIENTE…"---_Pensó el hombre de cabellos platinos, cuerpo musculoso y ojos grises que vestía de Hardy Amies. El joven de aproximadamente 27 años que estaba sentado en su escritorio de roble pulido se pasó una mano por su largo y despeinado cabello en el mismo instante en que cerraba la carpeta roja que tenía en sus manos y que titulaba "**b**"…_---"Simplemente no me pagan lo suficiente"_

---Ahhh??? Y que dice nuestro elemento estrella en la compañía??? Orgulloso de haber sido ascendido a agente b? Déjame decirte que soy un amigo orgulloso...---Preguntó un chico moreno que entraba en ese mismo momento a la oficina del rubio

---Quue???---Pregunto distraído el joven mientras apenas notaba el ingreso de otra persona a su lugar de trabajo

---Que que piensas??? Que tan difícil es el caso nuevo que aún sin empezarlo ya te tiene preocupado???...---Repitió el moreno

---Que no me pagan suficiente y cada vez me ponen mas trabajo sucio…---Respondió el rubio con un dejo de desesperación

---Que están oyendo mis bellos, limpios y perfectos oidos???, Draco Malfoy se queja de su trabajo por primera vez en toda su vida??? Esto en serio supera mis expectativas para el día!!!!.--- El recién llegado empezaba a recorrer la oficina jugueteando alegremente cuando el rubio lo detuvo…

---No me quejo, es simplemente que…---Se tomó un instante para mirar a su amigo con los ojos enmarcados…---Blaise Marcus Daniel Zabinni, acaso fuiste tú quien me sugirió frente a los jefes para realizar este trabajo?...---Al ver que su amigo se detenía y lo miraba con cara de W.T.F. (_Para quienes no saben es What the fuck???)_…--Entonces tu no sabes quien es mi caso???...---después de recibir la negativa que esperaba, Draco solo pudo decir…---es quien…---

Pero Draco Malfoy, agente súper importante de una compañía supersecreta no pudo terminar su frase pues otro chico de una edad mas o menos similar a la suya entró a su oficina moviéndose con un aire danzón y femenino:--- y Bien Súper Agente Malfy-Flu, que dice de su nuevo caso, ya terminaste de leer el archivo???...---

---Bynes, deja de decirme Súper Agente lo que sea, yo no duermo en la misma jaula emplumada que tu así que deja esas confianzas conmigo…y respecto al caso nuevo debo decir que simplemente no me pagan lo suficiente para llevar ese caso a cabo…--- Dijo Malfoy notablemente irritado pero con una elegancia digna de veneración

---Pero que dices Malfy-Malfy??? Si con tu sueldo se podría alimentar un país en desarrollo!!!...---Dijo escandalizado Francis Bynes, Agente especial de la misma compañía de Draco.

---Mira…Rubiecito con raíces…deja de ponerme apodos estúpidos o mi próximo asesinato vas a ser tu, y ese sí que no lo voy a cobrar…---Dijo el rubio parándose de su silla…

---Pues para ser heterosexual sabes mucho de raíces, Malfoy-Black…---Respondió el chico dándose mucho por aludido

---Era necesario con todo mundo diciendo que mi cabello era tinturado…---Respondió Draco con la cara levemente encendida…---Pero bueno, el caso es que voy a rechazar este proyecto, que lo haga otro…---

---Bueno, y de que es que se trata que hay tanta revolución???...—Preguntó Zabinni intrigado

---Malfoy, no puedes hacer eso, ese caso requiere del mejor y debes ser tu quien lo haga, es inconcebible que el mejor agente especial de esta compañía y del mundo mágico no pueda realizar esta empresa solamente por que en el pasado tubo problemas con este sujeto… además bien sabes que es la primera vez que a un agente no asociado lo ascienden a nivel b, esos siempre los asumen los jefes, no querrás decepcionarlos, o si???…---Bynes se encontraba muy ofendido

---Pues mira Bynes que ya lo decidí, y así tenga que renunciar NO pienso aceptar ese caso!!!!...---Draco empezaba a perder la compostura que solía acompañarlo…

---Malfoy, a quien tienes que matar o que???...quien es tu caso??? Que demonios pasa aquí???...---Zabinni lindaba en la desesperación mientras se ahogaba por la curiosidad…

---Mi caso es la "Señora" Lextrump…---Respondió Draco ironizando en Señora

---y esa quien es???...---preguntó el moreno mas desubicado que de costumbre

---Nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger…---respondió Draco cayendo de nuevo en su silla…notablemente apesadumbrado

---Tienes que matar a Granger???...--- Blaise Zabbini abrió los ojos de una forma que parecía que se iban a desorbitar…


	2. MISIÓN: Top Secret

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**MISIÓN: Top Secret**_

---Ahhhhh, Zabbini, por que tienes que simplificar tanto las cosas??? Por eso no subes de agente nivel s a d, (_el orden de rango es __a, e, p, s,_ _d_ _y el mas importante b, pero eso se explica mas adelante)_ por que para ti solamente es matar y ya, esto es mucho mas complicado, pero no puedo explicártelo si Malfoy no acepta pues es top secret…---Bynes intervino con aire de superioridad

---Pero Draco sabe de que se trata???...---Preguntó el moreno perplejo

---Por supuesto, pero si no acepta y te cuenta tendré que matarlos a los dos…---Dijo Francis como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en realidad si la quiere

---Anda Malfoy, acepta, acepta, acepta, evita que este bello moreno sexy deba morir, y ahórrate la pena de morir también, sabes que al fin y al cabo te voy a sacar la información y es mejor que realices el trabajo y no nos tengan que matar después que hables…---Blaise habló en un tono tan convincente que dejó a Draco considerando la respuesta por mas o menos 5 minutos…

---Eres un poco precoz, pero tienes razón…, aunque no me paguen lo suficiente por trabajar a "esa "dama"", me temo que Zabbini tiene mucha razón…ok, agente Bynes comuníquele al jefe que acepto el caso…---Dijo Draco Malfoy tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que lo que hacía estaba bien…

---Ahora si me vas a contar lo que tienes que hacer con Granger???...o lo que le vas a hacer!!!--- Dijo Blaise volviendo a saltar por la oficina en lo que Francis Bynes salía con el mismo aire danzón y afeminado con el que había entrado

---Y pensar que es uno de los mejores asesinos de todo el mundo…---se dijo Draco para si mismo al ver a su colega salir…luego se volvió a concentrar en su amigo…---Nop, ya que te crees tan perspicaz y persuasivo te va a tocar sacarme la información…y mira que hombre precavido vale por 2…solo te digo que Bynes tiene razón, nuestro trabajo va mucho mas allá de matar a todo el que nos manden, también es investigar, seguir, raptar y filtrar información…---

---y cual de esos le vas a hacer a Granger, o vas a practicar el combo completo mas un bonus del súper paquete "sorpresa Malfoy"???...---Dijo el moreno en un tono medio morboso medio idiota

---Callate Blaise, aún no te recuperas de los golpes que te dieron en la última redada, no???... nada de eso, no quiero ni mencionar este encargo, tenía que ser precisamente la "sangre sucia" pasmada de Hogwarts, pero ya que preguntas, el trabajo para Granger es especial pero termina en lo mismo de cada negocio, ahora vete que tengo que volver al archivo de mi "querida ex compañera"…---

---Ay Malfoy, y el mundo que cree que te reinsertaste a la fila de los normales, tras "Down with the Voldy"…--- Al parecer con Zabinni todo era una broma

---Respeta un poco mas la memoria de tus padres y el mió Blaize, además nuestro trabajo es como cualquier otro en el mundo, con horarios, proyectos y sueldos…debo confesar que me caías mejor antes de que Pansy descubriera su verdadera sexualidad y te dejara botado…--- Dijo Draco terminando lo último como una burla, pero se detuvo cuando su amigo cambió de estado de animo…

---Siempre haces lo mismo Draco, de verdad que a veces pienso que disfrutas el sufrimiento ajeno…---Dijo Blaise empezando a sollozar

---Cálmate ya, lamento haberte recordado aquel funesto momento de tu pasado, pero hasta donde sé, a la fecha no existe otra cosa que te haga tocar tierra…y ya va siendo hora Blaise de que superes eso y te vuelvas a comportar como un hombre maduro…---Draco era la mezcla perfecta entre fastidio y lastima…

---Sabes muy bien que no es por eso, mi comportamiento lábil se debe a las contusiones serias que recibí en mi cabeza en la última redada y…----

---Cállate Blaise, que yo terminé peor herido que tu y aún así no voy por el mundo como si mi cerebro se hubiese reducido…búscate una excusa mejor para saldar lo de Pansy…---

---Draco, que acaso no sabes que no todos asumimos las heridas de la misma manera, y los golpes que recibí aquel día fueron funestos para mi….---

---De qué día hablas Zab, del día que Pansy te dejó o de la redada del proyecto d14???...----

---Acaso eso importan, mejor vamos a olvidarnos de todo, y ya sabes tu cual es el mejor modo de hacerlo!!! CHICAS!!!...---- La labilidad emocional de Blaise aterraba Draco, quien empezaba a considerar la idea de internar a su mejor amigo en un hospital psiquiátrico…

--Mmmmm, no tengo otra opción verdad???...---

---Draco Malfoy huyéndole a las mujeres??? No se que tengas que hacerle a Granger, pero te está trastornando seriamente…----

---No se trata de eso, sino que estoy seguro que sugerirás salir con Violet y Elizabeth y ya sabes que esa chica es muy, como decirlo, comprometida con nuestra "relación"…no comprende que solo es sexo y eso me preocupa…además, el caso de Granger es muy serio, nunca pensé tener que volver a verla después de la guerra…---

--Draco… por Merlín, déjate de bobadas, tu no le debes nada a la sociedad, no tienes por que temerle a ella ni a nadie, tus deudas fueron saldadas con la sangre de tu familia y con tu propia sangre, es mas que suficiente…además, si mal no recuerdo, no existe ni existió ningún vínculo mas allá de la guerra con Granger---

---No se trata de eso Blaise, es que mientras la tenga presente siempre voy a pensar en mi padre, y me lastima mucho recordar que Lucius murió por mi causa…aunque mi madre diga lo contrario, si yo no hubiese renunciado a todo por huir de la guerra, si no me hubiera portado como un cobarde… (suspiro) olvidémoslo, no quiero hablar de ello…Lucius está muerto por que estaba en el lugar equivocado, tratando de lastimar a la persona equivocada…---_Y por culpa mía…(suspiro) en fin…_--- En los ojos del rubio se notaba la perturbación del pasado

---Es algo que Granger y sus amigos toda la vida te va a deber…ahora, olvídalo, vamos a por las C H I C A S…--- Dijo el moreno dejando atrás una vez mas una situación seria por un acontecer festivo y tontarrón…

---Draco mi vida!!! Como estás corazón???...--- la pelirroja de ojos violetas se contoneó hasta la entrada del bar y abrazó al rubio para luego proporcionarle un profundo beso…

---Lizzy, cariño…como estás???...---Dijo el rubio, tratando de inhalar el oxígeno que la chica se le había robado con tan intenso beso…

---Esperándote como siempre… queriendo verte…y bueno, pues dormir contigo…--- Al decir esto la pelirroja se acercó a la oreja del rubio y mordisqueó su lóbulo, mientras el rubio la tomaba por la cintura y la impulsaba a caminar hacia una mesa donde ya estaban Blaise y "Vivi" besuqueándose…

---Para ser una niña de tu casa sabes demasiadas cosas, Lizzy…--- Dijo Draco algo cansado de su compañera, pero con una serenidad que no permitía que se notara la intención inicial de la expresión…

---Si yo sé, pero ni soy tan niña, ni es que sepa mucho, la mayoría de las cosas me las has enseñado tu…---dijo la joven sonriéndole coquetamente al rubio

Elizabeth McGong era una joven de 24 años, dedicada al diseño de modas e hija del empresario fundador de la Casa McGong, una de las tiendas más importantes de vestidos de novia de toda Inglaterra Mágico.

Draco y "Lizzy" se sentaron en la misma mesa de Blaise y su acompañante y los acompañaron en la actividad que desarrollaban hasta que…

---Lizzy???, Lizzy McGong???...---Preguntó una morena de ojos azules que se acercó a la mesa donde Draco, Blaise, Lizzy y Vivi estaban…

La pelirroja un poco desesperada por la interrupción se soltó de los labios del rubio y volteó a ver a su interlocutora…---Amaia Lext???...Amy, querída como estás???---Preguntó fingiendo interés…---Que haces aquí Amy???...---

---Como que qué hago aquí??? Crees que siendo "Coffe Poison" el bar mas In de Londres no iba a venir aquí???...--- Dijo la morena como si se tratara de una broma…

---Ohh, claro, bueno, que lo disfrutes, un placer verte!!!!...---Dijo Elizabeth plantando una sonrisa tonta y pretendiendo seguir en lo que estaba, sin embargo, un carraspeo por parte de Draco tumbó sus planes…---Ahhhh, claro…Draco, te presento a Amaia…--- La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos, pues si no sabía, por lo menos ya se imaginaba lo que venía

--Mucho gusto, Amaia Lextrump…---Dijo la morena tendiendo la mano amablemente

---Es un placer, Draco Malfoy…---respondió el rubio, quien se había puesto de pie y besaba la mano de la chica…---Amaia?...No se por que tu nombre se me hace familiar…que acaso nos conocemos de alguna parte???...--- Preguntó el chico tratando de hacer memoria (en verdad tratando de hacer memoria)

---No lo sé, no creo, a no ser que hayas visto mi nombre en alguna prenda femenina lo dudo…--- Contestó la chica sonrojándose un poco

---Tampoco eres tan famosa Amy…debe ser una coincidencia, o le recuerdas a alguien, yo que sé…---Lizzy estaba notablemente irritada por la intervención de su amiga…

---Debe ser así,…entonces Amaia, que haces en un bar de moda completamente sola???...---Preguntó Draco entrando un poco mas en confianza…

---Pues la verdad no estoy sola, vengo con mi hermano y su esposa, y un amigo que ella trae, solo que me adelanté un poco en la hora para conocer el lugar…---Respondió la joven francamente

---Por supuesto, y por que no nos acompañas entonces mientras tus acompañantes llegan…---Invitó Draco, frente a lo que Lizzy hizo una mueca y volteó a mirar a Blaise y su amiga, quienes no paraban lo que estaban haciendo…

--- Gracias …pero no quiero importunar…---Al ver que Lizzy con falsedad decía que no había problema…--- Está bien entonces,… Así que Draco a que te dedicas…--se aventuró a preguntar Amaia

---Draco es un importante ejecutivo, administra la fortuna de su padre distribuida en varias empresas muy grandes a nivel mundial…es todo un play boy, aunque en este momento se dedica solo a mi…---Respondió Lizzy como una madre exponiendo las virtudes de su pequeño hijo

Draco aceptó lo que Elizabeth decía, de hecho, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, a excepción de dos cosas: la primera, él no estaba dedicado a ella y segundo, además de administrar la fortuna de su familia difunta, Draco era un importante agente para una agencia desconocida a la luz pública…

---Wow, te felicito Lizzy, tu toda la vida quisiste un hombre como Draco y veo que lo has conseguido entonces…---Dijo Amaia sinceramente, aunque no paraba de escanear a Draco con la mirada…de hecho era imposible no hacerlo…con sus 6.2ft de estatura, su cuerpo escultura, cara perfilada pero masculina, tez blanca, cabello platino, enigmáticos ojos grises y arrolladora sonrisa, Draco Malfoy era una verdadera belleza…

---No es para tanto…---dijo Draco mientras saltaba de la silla y se corría del lado de Lizzy…---Debes saber que Lizzy siempre exagera un poco las cosas…---Aclaró Draco que repentinamente se mostraba bastante interesado en la recién llegada…Amaia tenía unos 5.6 ft de estatura, cuerpo delgado y poco voluptuoso, cabello negro ondulado, ojos azul eléctrico y tez tostada… al rubio se le hacía una combinación perfecta…

Lizzy los miró y se ofuscó al ver como empezaba a formarse una extraña química entre ellos, así que harta de haber pasado los últimos 45 minutos de su existencia viendo como otra coqueteaba con "su" acompañante, opto por decir sabiamente…---Draco tengo sed…---

---Espera un momento Lizzy, Mesero!!!...---Llamó Draco a un joven que pasaba por la mesa…---Listo Lizzy, ahí tienes…tu quieres algo Amaia???...---Ante la negativa de la chica, el rubio prosiguió…---Lizzy, por favor consúltale a Blaise y tu amiga si quieren algo y ordena, no te preocupes que ya sabes…yo pago…---

---Escúchame Draco! tu eres mi acompañante y por ende te debes centrar en mí y no en una recién llegada!!!…---Le dijo Elizabeth al rubio mientras apretaba su brazo…

---Suéltame Elizabeth!!! Y compórtate, deja de actuar como si tuvieras 15 años!!!, que nunca has pensado que es por ello que prefiero hablar con otras personas que contigo???...----Le respondió Draco groseramente, para luego voltear a ver a la morena que en ese instante y tras gritar sonoramente "adiós" colgaba un celular…---Ocurre algo???...---Preguntó el rubio intrigado al ver que la chica empezaba a organizar su cosas para levantarse de la silla…

---No, no…no te preocupes, es solo que mis acompañantes no van a poder llegar, así que debo irme…--- Dijo Amaia con una sonrisa, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba la pesadez de tener que irse y dejar al rubio allí…

--Claro que no, te puedes quedar con nosotros!!!...---Insistió el rubio, pero al ver que la chica se negaba rotundamente se aventuró a preguntar--- Y en que te vas a ir???...---

--Pienso tomar un taxi en la salida, no se preocupen…--- Dijo la chica ya de pie…

---O.K., suerte Amy, un placer haberte visto, cuídate mucho…bye bye!!! Ciaoo…---Lizzy se comportaba como una pequeña niña…

---Nada de eso, Yo te llevo a casa…Blaise por favor encárgate de llevar a Elizabeth a su casa, adiós Lizzy, nos vemos la próxima…--- Al asegurarse que Blaise le había oído y tras dar un beso en la mejilla de su anterior acompañante, Draco tomó su gabardina, sujetó a Amaia del antebrazo y salió del bar…

---Eres muy amable Draco, pero no deberías molestarte, se nota que a Elizabeth no le gustó para nada la idea…--- La morena se encontraba apenada de verdad…

---No te preocupes, la verdad, esto me sirvió como una excusa, no debería decirte esto, pero hay veces que Lizzy es demasiado para mi!!!...---Dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta de su Jaguar Negro descapotado para que la chica se subiera…

---A que te refieres con demasiado???--- Preguntó la morena mientas Draco rodeaba el carro para subirse en el asiento del conductor

---Demasiado intensa, demasiado amorosa, demasiado comprometida…simplemente cree que estamos en una relación cuando lo nuestro no es mas que una franca amistad…---Dijo Draco sonriendo coquetamente a su copiloto…---Ahora tu me dirás, a donde vamos???...---

---mmmmm, A mi casa si te parece bien…---respondió la morena

---Me parece perfecto, así que dime, donde vives???...---

---Noak Hills Nº 10, Penth House…---- al decir esto la chica le sonrió al rubio…

---mmmm, muy bien…Noak Hills, …---

Al llegar, Draco se bajó del auto y acompaño a Amaia hasta la puerta, para luego despedirla con un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y voltearse para irse…

---Draco!!!...--- Amaia lo detuvo a mitad de camino

El rubio simplemente se sonrió para si mismo y volteó…---Si Amy???...---

---No se si sea prudente pero debo decirlo,…quieres entrar???...---preguntó la chica coquetamente…

---Mmmmm, quieres que entré?...---Respondió Draco devolviéndose sobre sus pasos y hablando en el mismo tono de la chica…

---Mmmmm, para que lo habría propuesto entonces…---Y al decir esto, la chica agarró al rubio por la chaqueta y empezó a besarlo, situación a la que Draco respondió inmediatamente…ingresaron a la casa y cerraron la puerta…

--------------------------------

Por Dios!!! como envidio a esa Amaia...

bueno, espero que les haya gustado...algo debo decirles y es que tienen que estar muy pendientes de todo lo que pasa por que es la única forma de que tengan una idea, vaga pero util, de lo que va a pasar proximamente...

gracias por los Reviews...y espero tener muchos mas en este capitulo

Annea G.


End file.
